El Príncipe Sin Tierra
by ChelseaInc
Summary: Trunks es el heredero al trono del planeta Vegeta. Pero él ve como una "maldición" la corona, pues no desea servir al tirano Freezer y mucho menos, dirigir un planeta de conquistadores. Lo único que desea es vivir libre, pero su familia no se lo permite, así que usará a quien sea necesario para vengarse de su familia, aunque esto pueda romper un corazón que lo ama.
1. El Heredero

**I - El Heredero**

* * *

— Trunks, despierta. Trunks, ya vamos a llegar — dijo un joven sacudiendo a otro que dormía plácidamente en una nave espacial.

El espectáculo era impresionante a bordo del enorme vehículo: un planeta brillaba en un color rojo intenso en medio del oscuro universo, el cual era adornado con miles de estrellas que no se podía distinguir si eran cercanas o muy lejanas.

La nave, que había despegado de la tierra hacía cinco días, estaba apunto de aterrizar en la superficie de Vegetasei, el planeta de los saiyajin. A bordo del transporte viajaban varias personas. El más importante de ellos era el príncipe Vegeta, heredero al trono de su planeta y quien, después de cumplir una misión y conquistar 16 mundos para el Emperador Freezer, había pasado a la tierra por sus hijos, los que tuvo con una terrícola llamada Bulma.

Los retoños del príncipe también viajaban en la nave: Trunks, un joven de 24 años y Bra, una hermosa princesa de 19. Ellos visitaban de vez en cuando el planeta donde nació su padre y en el que además, tenían una posición privilegiada como miembros de la familia real. Sin embargo, ya tenía más de seis años que no pisaban Vegetasei y sus abuelos, los reyes Vegeta y Onion, habían solicitado su presencia para hablar de asuntos muy importantes acerca de la Corona. Para ser sinceros, este tema era de poco — y casi nulo interés— para la mayoría de los tripulantes de la nave.

También viajaba con ellos un joven llamado Goten, el mejor amigo de Trunks y su inseparable confidente. Quizá los días en este extraño planeta serían más tolerables para el heredero si su amigo estaba con él. Al contrario, su hermana Bra estaría más que feliz en ese lugar, pues la acompañaba su inseparable amiga, Marron, hija de dos amigos de su madre en la Tierra.

— ¡Vamos Trunks, despierta! — gritó Goten moviendo con más fuerza a su amigo.

Después de un par de minutos, el joven de cabello lila abrió los ojos y después de bostezar por varios segundos, se dirigió a la sala de mando para prepararse de cara al aterrizaje. Su padre, su fiel soldado, Nappa, y su hermana, ya estaban sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

— Vaya, qué cara de muerto — bromeó Bra al ver entrar a su hermano junto con Goten. A su lado, Marron le sonreía a ambos emocionada por la aventura que estaba por comenzar.

— Mientras no esté en presencia de mis abuelos no tengo que fingir que esto me parece genial — respondió el muchacho sin entusiasmo.

— Deberías mejorar tu actitud — soltó Vegeta— me dará vergüenza que vean que un hijo mío tiene tan poco espíritu como tú.

En su mente, Trunks le respondió a su padre que no, no era falta de espíritu. Simplemente, él deseaba vivir como quisiera y no tener que depender de una línea de sucesión para hacer con su vida lo que se le pegara en gana.

El joven se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras frente a él aparecía majestuoso el Vegetasei, el planeta que el destino le marcaba que un día —no muy lejano— tendría que gobernar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Raditz pasó a la granja que proveía de alimentos y materias primas a Yasai, la capital del planeta.

El guerrero, uno de los más fuertes de ese mundo, tenía varios días libres, luego de una larga misión en la que él y su escuadrón — de élite, por cierto — conquistaron más de 16 planetas para Freezer, el líder de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio y para quién trabajaban los saiyajin.

Estas "vacaciones" pintaban para ser muy extensas, pues estaría un largo tiempo en Vegetasei a causa de la visita de varios personajes ilustres que estaban a punto de llegar. Por eso Raditz aprovechó aquella tarde para ir a la granja por provisiones para su casa, y ahorrarle un poco de trabajo a Gine, su madre, quien era una de las encargadas de la producción de la carne.

— ¿Qué es lo que me tengo que llevar? — preguntó el guerrero reportándose con su madre.

— Dame un segundo, hijo. Debo terminar unas cosas y te atiendo enseguida — contestó la mujer de unos 65 años, y que conservaba la juventud propia de los saiyajin, la cual magnificaba con un carácter amable y solidario. Sin embargo, Raditz era orgulloso y prepotente, más parecido a su padre, quien en esos momentos estaba en una misión, conquistando planetas en algún lugar de la galaxia.

— No tengo tiempo, Gine. Ya te dije que en cualquier momento me van a llamar de la Casa Real para escoltar a la familia del rey — soltó desairado Raditz.

— ¿Cuándo llegan? — preguntó la mujer.

— Se supone al anochecer.

— ¿Y quiénes vienen? — volvió a cuestionar Gine.

— El príncipe Vegeta y sus hijos. El rey ya quiere retirarse y que él gobierne — explicó Raditz.

— He escuchado que al príncipe Vegeta no le interesa la corona. Además, vive en un planeta lejano donde se casó con una mujer de allá. Sus hijos son sólo mitad saiyajin. No creo que a la reina Onion le guste eso — contó Gine de lo que se oía por las calles.

— A ti no te corresponde estar diciendo esas cosas, sabes que al rey no le gusta que hablen de su familia. Mejor apresúrate a darme lo que debo llevar a casa — argumentó su hijo, dando por terminada la discusión.

Gine no hizo un comentario más sobre el caso. Raditz tenía razón, hablar de la familia real no era bueno, sobre todo si a ella no le constaban estas aseveraciones que se regaban como polvo por el planeta: que el rey Vegeta ya estaba viejo, que el príncipe se había casado con una mujer de un planeta lejano (¡despreciando a las mujeres de su raza!), que sus hijos no eran guerreros, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más...

— ¡Hola, Gine! — una voz femenina sacó a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

Ella y Raditz voltearon a ver a la recién llegada. Era una chiquilla, de 18 años aproximadamente, de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, piel pálida y ojos muy oscuros, muy oscuro, como la mayoría de las mujeres del planeta. Sí, era bonita, como todas las niñas de su edad.

— ¡Hola, Kalette! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Eres de las últimas en llegar por su ración de carne, pero aún hay, así que no te preocupes — respondió Gine.

La jovencita sonrió contenta por el regalo. No, no era una obra de caridad de los gobernantes del planeta. Al contrario, esa carne estaba a punto de caducar y para que no se perdiera, se regalaba entre los trabajadores que generalmente, eran personas muy pobres. Kalette tomó la bolsa de carne, agradeció a Gine y se dio la vuelta, para volver a su trabajo en la zona de hortalizas.

— Ey tú — gritó Raditz haciendo que la chiquilla se detuviera.

Kalette volteó y no contestó. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del guerrero. Pero ahora sí lo observó: alto, muy fuerte y con el uniforme de los miembros del escuadrón de élite. Debía ser alguien importante y al sentir la mirada del hombre, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se interesara en ella.

— Sólo quería verte bien. Ya te puedes ir — indicó Raditz sonriendo maliciosamente — No está mal — susurró después para sí, pero Gine lo escuchó.

— Raditz, es una niña... — intervino la mujer, mientras Kalette se esfumaba a toda prisa.

El guerrero recogió todos los víveres que debía llevar a casa y salió del lugar no sin antes ir en búsqueda de la jovencita que recién había conocido. Sí, era guapa y sobre todo, era joven. Algo que a sus cincuenta y tantos años no le caería nada mal. Esa piel pálida y fresca le habían llamado la atención. Además él era un guerrero de élite, y ella una simple campesina o lo que era casi lo mismo, nada. No debía ser empresa complicada el tenerla.

— Endo, necesito encontrar a alguien — expresó Raditz llegando a la zona de hortalizas.

Endo era el supervisor de esa sección, había sido guerrero antes, pero nunca destacó, así que mejor pasó a la parte logística de Vegetasei. Conocía a Raditz desde la infancia, cuando entrenaron juntos para convertirse en guerreros.

— ¿A quién?

— A una chiquilla llamada Kalette.

Endo miró a Raditz sorprendido. Así que él también había sucumbido ante los salvajes encantos de aquella jovencita. Claro que la conocía, Kalette, la nieta de Paseri, un anciano exitoso como guerrero en sus años mozos, pero ahora muy enfermo. Una niña muy bonita, pero también muy, agresiva y con poca educación, toda un animalito salvaje, pensaba. Él también había intentado acercarse a la muchachita sin éxito. Ella ya sabía para qué la buscaban la mayoría de los hombres.

El supervisor llevó a Raditz a donde estaba Kalette, que en esos momentos llevaba su cesto lleno de las papas que ya estaban surgiendo de la tierra.

La muchachita se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado y sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando vio a Endo y al guerrero de élite que recién había conocido. ¿Otra vez tendría que lidiar con los caprichos de esos hombres?

— Ahí está, Kalette, la salvajita — indicó Endo sarcástico.

Ella miraba a ambos muy seriamente, pero Raditz no perdía su sonrisa maliciosa. La niña se paró derecha ante ellos, y el hombre se dedicó a darle una vuelta mientras la observaba.

— ¿Edad? — preguntó Raditz, como si estuviera en un cuartel militar.

— 18 — contestó Kalette sin ganas y visiblemente incómoda — Oiga, ¿usted quien es? ¿Para qué me busca? — preguntó la chiquilla.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? — cuestionó Raditz mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a ella. La jovencita dio un paso hacia atrás. "Creo que en realidad no quiero saber", pensó. Entonces, el scouter del guerrero emitió una señal.

— Aquí, Raditz — dijo de mala gana — ¿Qué dices Nappa? Voy enseguida — añadió el hombre cambiando su tono enseguida. Cuando terminó la conexión, miró a la chiquilla y sin decir palabra, se fue volando mientras soltaba una de sus carcajadas escandalosas.

* * *

El sonido de fanfarrias anunció la llegada de la familia real. En el hangar oficial, aterrizó una nave procedente de la Tierra. Los guerreros de élite de la Guardia Real del rey Vegeta hicieron un pasillo para escoltar a los recién llegados que fueron recibidos por el príncipe Tarble, cuarto en la línea de sucesión, y quien vivía con sus padres, el rey y la reina Onion en el Palacio Real.

Con una enorme sonrisa, el príncipe recibió a su hermano y a sus sobrinos. Vegeta no fue efusivo con él, pero Trunks y Bra sí. Encontraban en su tío una calidez que deseaban que su padre también tuviera. Los jóvenes herederos presentaron a Goten y a Marron ante él, pues era la primera vez que ellos los acompañaban al planeta.

— ¡Es un placer recibirlos en su hogar, Vegetasei! En nombre del rey Vegeta y la reina Onion, les doy la bienvenida — expresó contento Tarble en voz alta.

Todo el séquito de delegados de la Casa Real aplaudieron después de estas palabras y siguieron a los invitados rumbo al lugar donde se hospedarían, el Palacio Yasai, morada de la realeza saiyajin.

Dentro del vehículo que llevaba a los recién llegados, Tarble intentaba entablar una plática amena con su hermano.

— Pensamos que tu esposa estaría aquí, ¿no pudo venir? — cuestionó el anfitrión.

— No, no pudo venir — respondió Vegeta molesto — Ella es una mujer muy ocupada y no puede dejar la Tierra con tanta facilidad.

El heredero no iba a decir que a Bulma no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo viajar a Vegetasei. "¿Para qué? Si tu madre no puede verme porque no soy una saiyajin", le respondió cuando él le hizo la invitación. Vegeta sólo chasqueó antes de aturdirse más con la siguiente pregunta de su hermano.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando seas rey?

— ¿Mi padre sigue con esa estúpida idea? — preguntó Vegeta aún más harto.

— Sí. Nuestro padre ya desea retirarse de la vida pública y quiere que tú heredes el trono — respondió Tarble.

— Él ya sabe que jamás me ha interesado ser rey y no entiendo por qué no te elige a ti — Tarble bajó el rostro tras las palabras de Vegeta — A mí sólo me interesa seguir luchando, peleando y no estar sentado haciendo nada en un trono de oro. Tú tienes más vocación de ello, deberías ser rey.

— Nuestro padre sabe que mis poderes no se comparan con los tuyos y que el planeta necesita un líder fuerte, un líder como tú — añadió el menor de los hermanos.

— Ni tú ni yo seremos reyes, tengo a la persona indicada para tomar ese cargo — soltó el príncipe mientras miraba a sus hijos de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, si llegaron hasta acá significa que leyeron todo, ¡muchas gracias! Les comparto mi nueva historia, la cual, espero, los pueda atrapar.

 **UBICACIÓN ESPACIAL/TEMPORAL**

Como habrán notado, tomo elementos básicos de Dragon Ball, aunque con un poco de tiempo/espacio modificado. Esta historia transcurre en un ambiente alternativo en el que el planeta Vegeta no ha sido destruido por Freezer, pero Vegeta sí conoce a Gokú y a los saiyajin de la Tierra. Es pareja de Bulma y tiene a Trunks y a Marron. Las edades también se modifican un poco, pero lo iré explicando a lo largo de la historia.

 **OC**

Las personas que me han leído ya saben quién es Kalette. Los que no, explico rápidamente, es un OC que "inventé" cuando era niña, allá por 2002. Decidí comenzar a escribir un fanfic sobre ella en el mundo de Dragon Ball en 2006 y lo terminé hace un par de semanas. Sí, creo que tardé un poco. Este personaje aparece en las historias "In The Shadows" y "Luz de Día", por si a alguien le interesa leerlos. Pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil.

 **ORIGEN DE LA IDEA**

La verdad es que la idea me surgió basada en la historia original de la cubana Inés Rodena, "La Indomable". Esto, porque al estar viendo una adaptación de tantas que hay en televisión, se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic con una idea similar, y llevar el drama y el romance al mundo saiyajin. Sé que se ha escrito mucho de este tipo, y en gran manera, pero ojalá esta historia les guste.

Cualquier otra duda, estoy a sus órdenes para responder. Generalmente dejo la respuesta a las reviews al final del siguiente capítulo, así que estaré leyendo sus comentarios, sugerencias y claro, también críticas. Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Los despreciables saiyajin

**II. Los despreciables saiyajin**

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando Trunks bajó a la recepción. ¿Qué había hecho desde su llegada comenzando la tarde y hasta la hora de la cena? Descansar en su habitación o mejor dicho, quedarse acostado en su cama porque en realidad no estaba tan agotado. En esos momentos de pereza y reflexión, decidió que debía comenzar —lo más pronto que pudiera— a recorrer el planeta y conocerlo mejor. Deseaba de todo corazón encontrar algo que lo hiciera amar esta porción de tierra de dónde venía su padre y al que él también pertenecía, a final de cuentas. No quería ser pesimista, pero según sus memorias adolescentes, el lugar le gustaba muy poco.

Acompañado de Raditz, su escolta personal durante el viaje, y Goten, su mejor amigo; el joven heredero entró a la sala de espera, donde aguardaba sentada su hermana. Bra, con 19 años en sus espaldas, era una mujer bellísima. Su cabello verde y enormes ojos azules llamaban la atención en un planeta donde todos tenían cabello y ojos oscuros. Si su hermano rompía corazones entre las mujeres, ella lo hacía entre los varones.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Trunks? — preguntó la jovencita poniéndose de pie — Te estamos esperando para cenar.

— No pasa nada si comienzan sin mí — respondió el heredero caminando hacia el comedor del lugar, después de indicarle a Raditz que ya podía marcharse.

Habían pasado más de seis años desde su última y fugaz visita al planeta Vegeta, y las cosas en el palacio estaban idénticas, incluso, sentía que todo el lugar "olía a viejo". Eso lo notó mientras observaba los rincones del lugar que algún día, y más pronto de lo que él esperaba, se convertiría en su hogar.

— Nuestros abuelos han preparado una cena especial de bienvenida — agregó Bra — No debemos desairarlos. Incluso papá ya está en la mesa.

Caminaron un par de metros más hasta la puerta de entrada del lujoso comedor. Los dos guardias le hicieron una reverencia a los hermanos y a su amigo, antes de abrirles la puerta. Previo a su entrada, Trunks escuchó murmullos y pláticas y no tardó en darse cuenta que hablaban de él.

— A tu hijo no le gusta esto. Jamás le ha mostrado interés en gobernar este planeta... — puntualizó la reina Onion ante Vegeta, antes de quedarse callada al ver al joven entrar.

— ¿Qué tal, familia? — saludó Trunks — No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que estaban hablando mal de mí.

Todos los presentes en la mesa: el Rey Vegeta, la Reina Onion, el príncipe Tarble y su esposa Gure, guardaron silencio ante lo que era evidente.

— Cómo crees eso, muchacho — respondió el Rey — Hablábamos de tu futuro como rey de este planeta.

— Antes de que yo lo sea, lo será mi padre — sentenció Trunks sentándose y acomodando en sus piernas una fina servilleta.

Vegeta no respondió y sólo produjo un chasquido como muestra de que a él, en lo absoluto, no le interesaba el trono. Bra fue la encargada de deshacer la tensión que se generaba en esos momentos y agradeció a sus abuelos por su cálida bienvenida.

Era cierto, Vegeta no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en el rey de su planeta natal, pero Trunks lo deseaba mucho menos que su padre. A fin y al cabo, él nació y creció en la Tierra y sus visitas a Vegetasei eran esporádicas y poco especiales. No le gustaba el planeta, no le gustaba el clima, ni las personas que sólo tenían en la mente peleas, peleas y más peleas.

Mientras los sirvientes traían la comida, él soñaba con dedicarse a viajar por los mundos y conocer lo más que pudiera el inmenso Universo. Amaba no tener un lugar fijo e ir de un lado a otro sin que nadie lo detuviera y eso no le gustaba a su familia. Su padre quería verlo entrenando a todo momento, sus abuelos querían que él se inmiscuyera en los asuntos del planeta ante el nulo interés del segundo en la línea de sucesión y su hermana vivía en su mundo de diversión, sin la presión de su padre ni de sus abuelos. Además, por ser la menor y la mujer, era la consentida de casi todos.

Sólo su madre le daba un poco de libertad y le permitía librarse de las cadenas a las que los demás lo ataban. Sin embargo, ella, a pesar de ser tan inteligente, no encontraba la forma de zafar a su hijo del destino que estaban a punto de imponerle y él tampoco veía la salida. Eso sí, estaba seguro de que iba a luchar hasta que le faltaran fuerzas y tuviera que resignarse a un tener un futuro que nunca soñó.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades y con conversaciones triviales encaminadas por Bra. Que si el clima en el planeta había mejorado, que si el palacio lucía más bello que antes, que el matrimonio entre Tarble y Gure iba muy bien a pesar de sus diferencias físicas. Trunks sólo suspiraba al escuchar las risas y pláticas de toda su familia y a él no le apetecía participar. Lo único que sentía era un poco de envidia de su hermana Bra, que siempre terminaba cayéndole bien a todos.

El joven respiró aliviado cuando sus abuelos, los reyes, se retiraron de la mesa dándole a él la oportunidad de salir e irse a su cuarto para descansar, que era lo que él deseaba. "El bendito protocolo", repetía en la mente. Bra lo invitó a una reunión en los jardines que tendrían ella y sus amigos, pero Trunks rechazó el ofrecimiento. Eso de estar con escándalo y platicando de cosas triviales no era lo suyo. Quizá porque era el mayor de ellos o tal vez, porque ya estaba aburrido de que su hermana insistiera en emparejarlo con su gran amiga Marron.

— Me voy a descansar, mañana nos vemos — dijo Trunks caminando hacia los cuartos.

— Uy, cuánta responsabilidad, Su Alteza Trunks — lanzó Marron en tono sarcástico.

— Toda la responsabilidad que debe tener un rey — agregó Goten.

Trunks volteó con un gesto de pocos amigos ante el comentario de su amigo y confidente, demostrando que no le gustó en lo absoluto. No, definitivamente convertirse en rey no era su sueño.

* * *

Aún faltaban un par de horas, o quizá poco menos, para que los soles del planeta Vegeta se ocultaran en el horizonte. Eso calculó Kalette con la sombra que proyectaban los cuerpos en ese momento. La joven trabajaba en una granja destinada a proveer de alimentos a los habitantes de la capital, en el área de cultivos. Sí, era agricultora. Otras mujeres se dedicaban a la producción de carne y algunas más a la recolección de materias primas. Ella formaba parte del grupo de personas que hacían crecer frutos en un planeta árido y desértico.

Tras un día muy pesado, recolectando las frutas y verduras que comenzaban a cosecharse, era momento de irse a casa. Mientras recogía sus cosas, recordó que no había comido y que su abuelo, tampoco. Poniéndose la mano en la frente hizo notar su preocupación aunque nadie la veía. ¿Qué iba a comer ella? Pero, sobre todo, ¿que iba comer su abuelo? La carne que le regalaron en la granja, sólo le duró un día. No era mucha y estaba cerca de echarse a perder.

Paseri era un hombre de más de 90 años, retirado de los combates desde hacía más de una década. Kalette había escuchado que su abuelo fue parte de un escuadrón de élite y que era un guerrero muy talentoso. Incluso, el propio anciano le narraba sus historias continuamente, las mismas desde que era niña y se quedó sola con él. A ella su abuelo jamás le aburría, al contrario, le gustaría haber vivido aventuras de esas, no tanto para conquistar planetas, sino para viajar por todo el universo.

Sin embargo, ella jamás tendría esa oportunidad. Había nacido con 6 unidades de poder de pelea, lo que la mandó al despreciable club de los "guerreros de clase baja". Si no se tenía un poder de pelea alto, era imposible ser entrenado en las artes marciales. Para una mujer, sólo nacer como clase alta era válido si quería ser una guerrera. Ellas podrían dedicarse a "distraer" a los soldados, pero prácticamente vendiéndose y perdiendo toda dignidad. El resto de ellas optaban por estar en labores como el cultivo de hortalizas, distribución de la comida, o recolección de materias primas. A ella le tocaba hacer lo primero y con la miseria que ganaba, apenas si podía mantenerse con su abuelo. Por si fuera poco, el anciano sufría de una enfermedad típica de la vejez y el ínfimo sueldo de Kalette se iba en las medicinas.

"¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?", se cuestionaba la joven mientras intentaba darle solución a su problema y su estómago gruñía reclamando alimentos. Entonces una idea brillante llegó a su cabeza. Iría a ver a Gine, la saiyajin mayor encargada de la carne y quien siempre se había comportado muy amable con ella y en general, con todos. Corrió hacia la zona donde trabajaba esta mujer, pero ella ya se había ido. Maldijo dentro de sí y pensó en su nada decoroso "Plan B": robar zanahorias, papas y brócolis para hervirlas y con ello, llevarse algo al estómago.

"No lo hago por maldad, sino porque de verdad no tengo para comer y mi abuelito está enfermo", se decía a sí misma para justificar el acto.

Kalette no lo pensó más. Aprovechó que era de las últimas personas que quedaban en la granja y tomó una bolsa oscura de plástico para caminar hacia los sembradíos. Llegando a la zona de las zanahorias miró hacia un lado, miró hacia a otro y al no ver a nadie, se agachó para tomar las verduras.

* * *

Transcurrido un día desde su llegada al Planeta Vegeta, el Príncipe Trunks ya comenzaba a hartarse. La vida en el Palacio Yasai era algo aburrida para él y después del desayuno, había vuelto a su habitación para quedarse recostado perdiendo el tiempo. Sí, otra vez. El medio día había pasado hace un par de horas y el joven recibió un llamado a su puerta. Era Raditz. Le permitió entrar. La hora de la comida había llegado y tenía que acompañar a los Reyes a la mesa.

— Voy enseguida —respondió el jovencito sin entusiasmo.

— Muy bien, alteza — dijo Raditz antes de retirarse.

— Raditz, ya te dije que conmigo no es necesario tanto protocolo. No me digas "alteza", dime "Trunks" — soltó el chico desde su cama.

— Pero señor, tengo que cumplir con el protocolo.

— Mientras estés sólo conmigo, tienes mi permiso de hacerlo. Claro, sólo no debes faltarme el respeto. Ante la gente me conformo con que me llames "señor". No quiero que todos se enteren que soy un príncipe.

Raditz asintió y tras hacer la reverencia, optó por salir de la habitación. Un nuevo llamado de Trunks lo detuvo.

— Raditz.

— Sí

— ¿Hay algo interesante que ver cerca?

Raditz dudó. No sabía qué clase de gustos tenía el heredero y por ello, tampoco tenía idea de qué le podría interesar. Trunks le ayudó un poco:

— Antes de aterrizar vi que en las afueras de la ciudad hay zonas muy verdes. ¿Es algún jardín?.

— Debe referirse a las zonas de cultivo.

— ¿Cultivos? ¿Aquí en este planeta tan árido? Vaya los que hacen crecer cultivos aquí deben ser unos genios. Llévame después de la comida. — ordenó el chico — Necesito ver algo diferente a lo árido de la ciudad y a lo rojo del paisaje.

— De acuerdo, señor — sentenció Raditz.

Trunks se recostó sólo un poco más antes de bajar al almuerzo y decidió ir fuera, porque si la vida era aburrida, lo era más estando encerrado. Quizá había algo digno de ver más allá de los muros del palacio.

* * *

Kalette había guardado ya cinco zanahorias cuando escuchó un grito que le aceleró el corazón:

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — bufó Omat, uno de los supervisores de la granja.

Kalette dio un salto por el susto y se puso de pie, mientras apretaba la bolsa que tenía adentro sus cinco zanahorias.

— Te hice una pregunta, ¿estás robándote las verduras? — reiteró el malencarado hombre calvo de unos 50 años.

— ¡No! — susurró la chica — Bueno, sí, pero es que Omat, no tengo qué comer.

— Eso no justifica que robes. ¿Ese es un delito, sabes? — replicó el sujeto en tono aún más amenazante, provocando que la jovencita se pusiera más nerviosa.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que mi abuelo no tiene que comer y me gasté el dinero de mi salario en sus medicinas. Tú sabes que él está enfermo y pues, soy lo único que tiene. Él ya no puede trabajar. Omat, no sea malo. Regálame las zanahorias, deja que me las lleve.

El supervisor se quedó pensativo y luego esbozó una sonrisa que llevaba impregnada una pizca de malicia.

— Está bien, Kalette. Voy a dejar que te las lleves ...

— ¡Ay, Omat, muchas gracias! ¡Qué bueno que eres! — respondió ella sonriendo.

— Sólo con una condición — añadió Omat.

— Sí dime. ¿Cuál? — respondió Kalette aun sin entender las miradas lascivas que el sujeto le lanzaba.

— Que te diviertas conmigo — gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica y forcejeaba con ella para darle un beso. Kalette intentó empujarlo y apartarlo de ella mientras le gritaba varios insultos. Quizá no era la guerrera más fuerte del planeta, pero la vida difícil que había llevado le enseñó a nunca dejar que alguien abusara de ella. Por su juventud y belleza, varios habían intentado hacer lo mismo que Omat y había salido victoriosa, pero esta vez las cosas eran más difíciles.

La chica siguió forcejeando con el hombre mientras sus manos perversas la tocaban. En ese momento deseó tanto haber nacido como una guerrera de clase alta y haber merecido el entrenamiento. Seguramente, habría vencido ya al abusador. Es más, ni siquiera estaría trabajando como agricultora, estaría viajando por todo el universo. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en eso, en ella como guerrera espacial, llenando su mente de cosas bonitas para no vivir lo que estaba por venir. Un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a su terrible realidad.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡Que la sueltes te digo! — gritó Trunks, que se acercó corriendo al lugar donde Omat pretendía consumar su fechoría.

El sujeto soltó a la chica que asustada, se abrazó a sí misma, jadeando y soltando varios suspiros por sentirse a salvo. Justo, en ese momento, el heredero, junto con Raditz, recorrían la granja que Trunks había deseado conocer más temprano.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? — preguntó Trunks en tono enfurecido, aunque era evidente que ese hombre quería abusar de esa jovencita. Sí, los saiyajin tenían actitudes tan despreciables como los terrícolas.

— Este hombre quiso abusar de mí — gritó Kalette asustada y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Trunks volteó a ver a Omat quien lucía más enojado porque le hubieran arruinado el momento, que asustado por la severidad de la mirada ese joven, a quien desconocía. A él le podía más la presencia de Raditz, uno de los guerreros más famosos del planeta, que trabajaba con la esfera más alta de la sociedad de Vegetasei y que había mostrado interés en la niña hacía poco.

— Claro que no. Esta niña miente. Forcejeaba con ella porque intentaba robarse esas zanahorias que trae en la mano — la acusó Omat.

— ¿Estabas robando? — preguntó Trunks volteando a verla severamente.

— ¡Nooo! Bueno sí, pero es que … Mi abuelo no tiene qué comer y habiendo tanta comida aquí, tomé unas verduras para llevárselas. Pero Omat se aprovechó de eso y me dijo que me las regalaba si le daba un beso.

Trunks se dio cuenta entonces, que la miseria también existía en este planeta que su padre y abuelos le hacían creer que era perfecto. Una pobre infeliz iba a ser abusada por un hombre a cambio de comida. Eso le molestaba en gran manera. Si había algo que odiaba eran las injusticias.

— ¿Usted quién es? — preguntó desafiante el supervisor. Trunks no contestó y Raditz tenía planeado hacerlo, pero con un ademán, el joven le indicó al guerrero que no revelara su identidad.

— Confórmate con saber que es alguien mucho más importante que tú. Así que calla y haz lo que él dice — indicó Raditz despreciativo con el supervisor.

— Puedes llevarte las verduras. Incluso, toma más para que tu abuelo y tú coman bien — indicó el heredero.

— Pero, ¡señor! — alegó Raditz — Cometió un delito.

— ¡Lo hizo por hambre! Y se hará lo que yo digo — le respondió al guerrero con una autoridad pocas veces vista, luego se dirigió al supervisor — Y tú, desaparece de mi vista ¡ahora! Y pobre de ti si me entero que volviste a molestar a esta niña.

El aludido se marchó casi bufando por su plan arruinado por ese chiquillo al que ni siquiera conocía, pero que le parecía ser alguien importante, tanto como para que Raditz le tuviera respeto. Kalette se burló de él sacándole la lengua y pintándole el dedo, claro, cuando el príncipe no veía.

Trunks volteó a ver a Kalette, quien ya no estaba asustada, sino contenta porque alguien la había ayudado. Ni siquiera la presencia de Raditz, que antes le había provocado miedo, le borraba la sonrisa. El príncipe la miró y le sonrió también.

— ¿Qué esperas? Recoge más verduras — le indicó Trunks en tono amable mientras Raditz continuaba con cara de pocos amigos, por la actitud del príncipe con la campesina y porque ahora, sería más difícil acercarse a ella.

La noche ya estaba por caer, de modo que Kalette se apresuró a tomar más zanahorias, sin alejarse mucho del príncipe y su guerrero.

— Muchas gracias. Usted es muy bueno — dijo la jovencita mirando a Trunks con admiración.

— Debes saber que no es bueno que robes. Si necesitas algo, debes pedirlo, no creo que se te niegue — respondió el chico en tono serio, pero afable.

— Uh, no. He pedido tantas veces y lo único que hacen es decirme cosas, insultarme y correrme. La única persona buena de aquí es una señora que cuando puede me ayuda. Y Omat no se había portado así conmigo, pero ya vio lo que pasó hoy.

Trunks sintió de nuevo coraje por esa gente que además, ni siquiera tenía capacidad de ayudar a alguien que estaba necesitado. Metido en sus reflexiones, el príncipe guardó silencio hasta que la chiquilla lo hizo volver a la realidad.

— Oiga, y ¿usted quién es? — preguntó.

— Yo... simplemente soy un viajero que pasa unos días en este planeta.

— ¿Cómo? Pues si se ve que usted es alguien muy importante, muy distinguido. Si hasta ese señor que parece guerrero de élite, le tiene respeto — agregó Kalette, con respecto a Raditz.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara a la muchachita.

— Me llamo Trunks y soy uno de los guerreros del príncipe Vegeta — mintió el joven.

— Ah, entiendo. Usted entonces debe ser uno de los peleadores más fuertes. Con razón se ve tan fino y distinguido, si es un clase alta.

— Muchas gracias por tus comentarios — respondió Trunks sonriendo por los halagos — Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Yo soy Kalette — dijo la jovencita extendiendo la mano para saludar al príncipe. Trunks correspondió al gesto.

Al joven heredero no le quedó más que volver a sonreir. La pobre chica, que habría sido desafortunada de no haber aparecido él, lo veía como si él fuera algo extraordinario. No entendía que para Kalette era la primera vez que alguien la defendía, y sobre todo, la hacía sentir valiosa.

* * *

A quienes llegaron hasta acá, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Verán, quiero continuar esta historia por gusto personal, pero si a alguien o a varias personas les interesa, ¡estaré más que encantada! Si te gusta, puedes dejarme un review por pequeño que sea o si no te gusta, ¡también! Se vale jajaja. Saludos.


End file.
